


Nine to Five

by coralhobi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, doyoung is just really soft for ten, editor doyoung, i might add angst later??? but I promise she'll be happy, this is so sad alexa play hurt by exo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralhobi/pseuds/coralhobi
Summary: Doyoung is an editor for one of Seoul's largest publishing companies. The only problem is, his dream is to publish his own work. Oh, and he's dating Ten!





	Nine to Five

**Author's Note:**

> help  
> um so I am kinda relying on feedback for this one, as it could go anywhere and it's my first multichaptered fic  
> these are for my friends for always supporting me and my work: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
> enjoy!

_His eyes twinkled brighter than every star in the night sky, brighter than the sun. His lips were those of rose petals, just so sweet and pink. The way those lips glide across my own, always silently begging for just a little more. Those cheeks that would glow red whenever he was complimented, or touched, or loved._

 

_And that smile-_

 

_That contagious smile that brightens everyone’s day, that smile that turns heads, that you could dedicate a whole social media page to. That smile that makes all of my dedication and hard work worth it. That smile that keeps me motivated. God, the things I would do just to see that look of pure happiness on your face every moment.._

 

Doyoung paused, setting his pen down to crack his knuckles and stretch his back, which had been aching for around two hours now. Putting his head into his hands he yawned, the lack of sleep just to watch an entire web drama with Ten, his boyfriend, proving to not be the best decision the night before. As he leans back in his desk chair, he steals a glance at his monitor, taking note of the copious amounts of unread emails from several clients.

 

Doyoung is an editor for one of Seoul’s largest publishing companies. Although creating his own work is his true passion, he figures helping others with their soon-to-be hit novels is alright, too.

 

Really, it’s fine.

 

Doyoung became interested in writing when he was awfully young. Although it may be cliche, as he grew older, his fascination with said topic never seemed to burn out. Throughout his education, including his years in college, he passed each and every writing assignment with particularly high scores. One could always find him with a pen or pencil in hand, or a keyboard beneath his fingertips.

 

Writing was his passion, there was truly nothing he loved more.

 

Except for Ten, but Doyoung expresses that enough-

 

Without Ten, his life would be mundane. The younger boy had always found ways to bring color into Doyoung’s black and white life. Sporadically taking him on small dates to the park, cooking for him, stepping on his back when Doyoung _really_ needs it, holding him through all of the tough moments, silently falling to his knees before the elder after a strenuous day (where they could both use the stress relief) are all exemplary examples.

 

Doyoung really couldn’t wish for more.

 

With a soft groan, he peels his head away from his hands, figuring he should certainly get back to work. After all, being an editor is most definitely better than being unemployed.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

When he has Ten wrapped in his arms that night, the blonde’s hair spread across his exposed chest, he thinks to himself how different his life would have been if he hadn’t met Ten during university. How different everything could have been if they weren’t paired as partners for that one economy project.

 

You see, it started with Professor Do assigning partners for a project. Said assignment wasn’t difficult, but it required spending quite a lot of time with whomever you were lucky enough to be paired with. When he and Ten’s names were written on that board on that fateful Monday morning, Doyoung knew he was in for a ride.

 

_“I’m Ten, you’re Dongyoung right? I’ve seen you before, your features resemble a bunny’s, um..”_

 

_“ I prefer Doyoung, thank you for pointing out the obvious, Ten,” He replied with a face of faux annoyance._

 

_“N-No! It’s cute, please don’t take offense to that. I mean, you’re cute. I should stop, yeah?” Ten blushed, pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose._

 

_“I am joking, Ten. Can we grab coffee? We’ll discuss our plans for the project, and if you swear to never compare me to a rabbit again, we can make it a date?” He laughed, lightly touching Ten’s hand._

 

_“I like the sound of that.”_

 

And so, weeks of flirting after the assignment’s due date, they managed to make it official, and have been going strong for about four years now.

 

He reminisces in just how in love he is with that wild Thai boy.

 

However, a Tuesday night at eleven o’clock is surely not the time to be caught in these feelings, for Doyoung _needs_ to be well rested for tomorrow. He has a meeting with his boss, Sooyoung, and a young LGBT+ author named Renjun, in which the boy is supposed to pitch his most recent novel idea.

 

Doyoung wasn’t dreading the meeting per se, but why can’t _he_ get the opportunity to write gay novels?

 

Pouting just a little, he plants one last kiss to Ten’s hair before closing his eyes and lulling himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> that's that folks, thank u for reading
> 
> find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/pickleyanan)
> 
> for real plz talk to m e, comments are appreciated!


End file.
